Arrogance
Arrogance - The Shield Legion, is one of the Legions of Chaos. The Shield Crest is obtained after defeating the six Zagans on Stage 4: The Ruins of Murdua. It is the fourth legion obtained in the game Appearance The Shield legionnaires are shell-armoured, starfish-like creatures. Each has a Shield Crest symbol on its back that glows in a white light. What looks like a head with no eyes, and only a mouth (probably a form of deception). Instead of crawling on the ground, like starfish, these creatures float on one of their five appendages in a standing (vertical) position. The whole of backsides are covered with a strong, thick shell. They have what looks like their head, sticking out of their abdomen area. This head has two hollow areas that look like eye sockets, and a mouth. Gameplay These legionnaires are generally slow-moving and, unlike other legions, use their bodies to defend rather than attack (so if you are a defensive type player, this is the legion for you). They know how to take a beating and will last longer than most legions. It is best to use this legion in Passive mode when you summon it, as these legionnaires will form a defensive wall around Sieg, providing a safe haven from a large group of enemies. If you decide to use this legion in Attack mode, they will form a wall in front of Sieg. Half of them tend to wander off, leaving Sieg vulnerable in certain areas (unless you are capable of defending yourself in those areas). Make sure to keep an eye on the legionnaires that wander too close to the more threatening enemies. Thankfully, this legion also has an attack - when you press the Force Attack key, the legionnaires shoot a piercing blast from the head in their abdomen area. *'Strengths:' This legion can take more damage than any other legion (although I haven't seen Thanatos take much damage at full power, I still stand by my statement). Its Force Attack is effectively against all types of monsters. Their Assist Attack can render you virtually invincible for a short period which gives you the opportunity to kill/weaken the more threatening monsters. *'Weaknesses:' If you're an offensive-type player, this might not be the legion for you. It is usually up to you to kill almost all the monsters while this legion is summoned as it takes time for them to kill opponents themselves. Abilities Force When you first acquire this legion, it manifests itself into two shell-armoured, starfish like beings which stand in front of Sieg and defend him. Once you max out this legion's force, there will be a total of five members in this legion. Force Attack The Shield Legion shoots a piercing blast from their abdomen area. The power and reach of this blast is determined by the glowing Shield Crest symbol on their backs which, initially, glow in a white colour. The more more damage this legion takes or the less SP there is, the redder the symbol glows. This makes the blast stronger and further-reaching. Assist Rampage (100 SP): One legionnaire appears right above Sieg's head and weaves a barrier around Sieg. This barrier momentarily absorbs all attacks from the enemy, and blasts it back at them. The damage done by the blast is proportional to the damage received from the enemy. The higher the level of the Assist, the longer it lasts (Note: While the Assist is at Lv. 1, Sieg is affected by certain enemy stun attacks. Once at Lv. 2 and beyond, he is invincible). Enchantment *'Level 1 - Avenger Lv. 1:' This attack requires timing or rapid button-mashing. When Sieg is attacked by an enemy, quickly press the Attack key; Sieg will then counter with a short-distance, forward-slash attack that usually stuns the enemy off its feet. Sieg will, however, take damage for the attack he countered. *'Level 2:' Sieg's Defence is increased by 10 points. *'Level 3 - Avenger Lv. 2:' This is a more improved version of Avenger Lv. 1. Sieg's forward-slash attack will reach further and deal more damage. Sieg will no longer take damage from the attack he countered. Also,Sieg's Defence is now increased by 20 points. *'Level 4 - Arrogance Spirit Trancer:' Sieg can now use Avenger Lv. 2 and has his Defence increased by 20 points without having to equip the Shield Crest. Levelling Up Costs The table above depicts how much experience the Arrogance Legion needs to level up.﻿ Gallery LegionShield.png|Sieg summons Arrogance in the novels.